


Yule Ball

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Hogwarts AU, Maria Reynolds - Freeform, Peggy Schuyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Peggy are inseparable and each other's best dates.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Hogwarts AU with Maria Reynolds and Peggy Schuyler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule Ball

Maria Reynolds and Peggy Schuyler had known each other for years. They met on the Hogwarts Express and were instantly inseparable.  Now, they were sixth-years getting ready for their first Yule Ball.  Maria was waiting for Peggy in the common room when she finally saw her descend the stairs.

They both gasped, “Wow.”

____

Maria was a muggle-born and had quickly adapted to the world of magic.  She was the oldest of several brothers and sisters and she hoped they would be accepted as well when their time came.  She was beyond excited about her new school but the thought of being away from her family was nerve-wracking.

Peggy was just the opposite.  Born into a family of purebloods, she was the youngest of three daughters.  She was always overlooked and was ready to make her own way in the world.  Her sisters, Angelica and Eliza, were already at Hogwarts, but they were in their seventh and sixth years respectively.  She was ready to take on anything and everything.  She wouldn’t back down from a challenge.

____

She had been looking up and down the train, but Peggy couldn’t find anywhere to sit.  There was one last compartment she wanted to check before she just decided to sit in the hall.  When she looked through the window, she saw a cute little girl alone in the compartment and decided to join her.

“Hi, I’m Peggy!  What’s your name?”  The girl looked and up and stared at Peggy for a few minutes before answering.

“I’m Maria Reynolds.”

It was just the beginning.

____­

They headed to Hogwarts for their sixth year and were talking about the rumor they heard around the train.

“So what’s a yule ball?”  Maria asked.  She had heard it talked since she set foot on Platform 9¾, but she had no idea what it was.  _Was it like the New Year’s Ball in New York?_

“Eliza said it’s like a dance where we all get dressed up in formal clothes and dance the night away,” Peggy answered while looking through a magazine, “That’s why I got this dress catalogue.  I figured we can check these out and then go shopping for dresses later.”

“Where do you even get fancy wizard dresses?”

“Um, the same place you get other clothes?  Eliza just gave me these from some shop in Hogsmeade.  Angelica even gave me a whole sack of galleons to spend!  I’m so excited,” Peggy enthused, “We should totally get matching dresses?”

“Matching dresses?  Really?  Isn’t that a little cliché?”  Maria rolled her eyes before turning back to look at the rolling landscape.

“Fine, but we are going to coordinate then.  We will be the belles of the ball and everyone will be jealous.”

“Sounds great.  So have you heard about the girls in the next compartment?”

“Tell me.”

** ____ **

By third year, they were attached at the hip.  MariaandPeggy, PeggyandMaria―they didn’t go anywhere without the other.  They had tea at Madam Puddifoot’s and shared sweets from Honeydukes.

When they were separated into two different houses, they were worried but they needn’t have given it a thought.  Nothing came between them.  Boys tried (and several other girls, too) but nothing worked.

“Did you hear that Timothy tried to ask me out again today after Herbology?”  Peggy asked calmly as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

“Again?  That makes four times in the last month!  When will he learn that you’re not interested?”  Maria looked at her friend incredulously, not understanding how she could be so casual about this.  “Besides, I already called dibs.”

Peggy giggled and just said, “True.”

____

“Come on!  You’ve tried on so many dresses!  Just choose one already!”  Maria groaned as she was led to another fitting room as Peggy took armfuls of dresses with her into the little area.  “At least let me see what they look like!  This isn’t fair.”

Peggy could tell she was pouting, but she didn’t want to give in.  She wanted her dress to be a surprise.  “Just because I want to be a little mysterious doesn’t mean that it’s not fair.  Now, stop pouting and hand me that green one to your right.”

She stuck her hand out of the opening in the door and waited for Maria to hand her the dress.  Maria tried to peek inside the opening as she handed over the dress but was shooed away before she could get a good look.

“What are you doing?”  Peggy shrieked.

“What?  It’s not like I haven’t seen it before.”  Maria rolled her eyes and went back to her seat.

“That’s not the point!”

“Yeah, yeah, just hurry so we can go.  I figured out how to get Netflix and we need to cuddle and binge.”

“I don’t even know what some of that means, but I promise to hurry.”  Maria could hear Peggy shuffling the dresses around as she continued to try on gown after gown.

“Good.”

____

“Wow”

“You look beautiful.”  They spoke in unison as they admired each other.  Maria was in a flowing red dress that shimmered in the light of the common room, while Peggy’s dress was fitted and yellow and complimented her eyes.  They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence, not wanting to ruin the moment with unnecessary words, but eventually they started laughing and the moment was broken.

They finally calmed and Maria offered her arm.  Peggy gladly took it as they smiled at each other and headed off into the night.


End file.
